


Кошачьи концерты

by Shell_dare



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Telepathy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Уже неделю у пророка болит голова. Уже неделю под окнами штаб-квартиры Шварц раздаются призывные кошачьи вопли, периодически сменяющиеся надсадным мурлыканьем, а периодически – звуками нешуточных потасовок. Март в разгаре.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Kudos: 1





	Кошачьи концерты

**Author's Note:**

> за этот фик мне стыдно. В первую очередь, перед Шульдихом :)  
> Долго думала, стоит ли ставить ООС. Пусть читатель сам решит, есть ли попадание в характеры

Уже неделю у пророка болит голова. Уже неделю под окнами штаб-квартиры Шварц раздаются призывные кошачьи вопли, периодически сменяющиеся надсадным мурлыканьем, а периодически – звуками нешуточных потасовок. Март в разгаре. 

Кроуфорд неделю живет на анальгине, и ему давно это надоело. 

В ход шли любые средства, которые мог придумать неделю не спавший пророк. Литры воды, выливаемые на орущих зверюг, разгоняли их часа на два, но потом коты все равно возвращались на чем-то приглянувшийся им газон. Разбитые телекинезом вдоль дороги пузырьки с валерьянкой вообще не смогли увести животных, только вопли стали громче и немного музыкальней. Фарфарелло, выпущенный из своего подвала ради такой благородной цели, как спасение лидера от бессонницы, притащил откуда-то двух волкодавов. Псы разогнали орущую свору, и Кроуфорд даже вздремнул несколько часов, но под утро концерт возобновился.

Пророк стал дерганым и почти невменяемым. Мистер Такатори едва не ощутил это на своей шкуре, не вовремя решив приобрести декоративное панно, изображающее барса на охоте. От холста Кроуфорда в шесть рук еле оттащили. 

А хуже всего – Шульдих. Несносный рыжий активно защищал «милых зверюшек». Он вис на Оракуле, направляющемся к открытому окну с очередным ведром воды. Он уговаривал Наги разлить еще немного валерьянки прямо на газоне, чтобы «котики» уж точно никуда не ушли. Узнав про собак, телепат вообще закатил истерику и два дня ни с кем не разговаривал. 

Отчаявшийся Кроуфорд стоял возле открытого окна в своем кабинете, меланхолично разглядывая газон. Точнее, пушистого рыжего котяру, которого видел впервые. Навязчивые кошачьи вопли и воркующее мурлыканье были уже почти привычны.

Стоп. Мурлыканье раздавалось не снаружи кабинета, а внутри! Пророк резко развернулся и встретил кристально чистый синий взгляд. Телепат снова мурлыкнул и потерся щекой о начальственное плечо.

– Шульдих. Что. Ты. Делаешь?

– Помогаю тебе расслабиться, мистер Большой Босс. Твое состояние действует всем на нервы.

– Ты о чем? – Кроуфорд старался игнорировать странное поведение подчиненного.

– Перестань прикидываться букой. Бери пример с этих милых кисок.

– Эти «милые киски» шестую ночь не дают мне спать!

– А ты и не спи, – лукаво прищурился телепат. – Есть много интересных дел, которыми можно заняться ночью.

– Например, выпороть одну назойливую головную боль, раз уж с теми ничего не поделать, – пророк кивнул на открытое окно, где коты уже перешли от воплей к активным действиям.

– О, так тебя заводят такие игры? Не знал, не знал… Ну так я в твоем распоряжении, Брэээд, – голос рыжего стал томным, он терся об Оракула уже всем телом. Право, заоконный концерт показался не такой уж и проблемой.

«Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, – мурлыкнул телепат в голове Кроуфорда, посылая ему смутные образы. – Отпусти себя, Лидер-сан»

А, к черту! Завалить рыжую заразу на рабочий стол, прямо на бумаги, трясущимися руками содрать с извивающегося тела вельветовые брюки, пока телепат срывает ему пуговицы с рубашки, не заморачиваясь их расстегиванием. Впиться в подставленные губы агрессивным поцелуем, запутавшись пальцами в пряжке собственного ремня. С силой провести ладонями по широко разведенным бедрам. Сунув пальцы между ягодиц, мимолетно удивиться, обнаружив, что он уже готов. Насадить на себя, выпивая с губ сладострастный стон.

«Даа, Брэд… Сильнее…»  
Двигаться в едином рваном ритме под непрекращающуюся симфонию любви под окном… 

Восстанавливать сбитое дыхание, уткнувшись лбом в костлявое плечо телепата. Скатившись на пол, бездумно перебирать влажные рыжие волосы, погружаясь в объятия Морфея.

Прежде чем заснуть, утомленный Шульдих повернул голову к окну и, встретившись взглядом с мерцающими зелеными глазами рыжего котяры, одними губами шепнул: «Спасибо».

Открыв глаза, Кроуфорд уставился на рыжую макушку преспокойно дрыхнущего на его груди телепата. Голова, наконец-то, не болела.


End file.
